


Special Infected

by NaraEragon



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2, Prototype (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crossover, Gen, Goddess, Humor, Hunters are pack, OP Character, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 02:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10295282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaraEragon/pseuds/NaraEragon
Summary: Cider's recent hibernation had teleported her to Left 4 Dead universe and her sleep was disturbed by a pack of intelligent Hunter. Cider felt tired, Cider just wanted to sleep, but Hunters were a kind of high energy infected so she couldn't have a proper sleep with those pesky creatures around. Finally she horribly discovered that they definitely have to stick like glue around her tail and unwilling to leave, Cider decided going to destroy something that would ease her rage down and nicely.---There are six Hunters following Cider and they have some special features such as...tail. A Smoker and a Witch, also have special features after they're bound to Cider.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind this fic. I just practice my English skills.  
> The mature is for blood

_growl_ \- thought

"growl" - english

 _'growl'_ \- infected's language

***

 

There was a hunter pack moving along other infected, they moved together and hunted together, it helped them increased the percent of success and survival, better than those solitary infected.

 

But more of it, the pack had intelligent, had their own thought, not simply mindless and acted instinctively like other infected which the virus'd controlled them. Although being smart didn't mean they become human. They're still hunter, still attacked survivors, still tore them apart and ate them up to fill their hunger because they were...infected. 

 

They could no longer turning back to become human. But they're fine with it and continued to live like that, which they'd thought it would be until the day they got rotten, then thing just changed.  
\---

 

The hunter pack discovered a non-infected near by, but this one was abnormal compare to others they'd encountered before. Common survivors usually move from place to place, found as much supplies and weapons as they could. But this one? Well...she just simply laid on a large branch of an oak and slept. 

 

SLEEPING! They'd not encountered any survivors dared sleeping so relaxable in the middle of a whole world full of infected like her before, not to mention she was alone, no carrying any weapons or supplies. 

 

How did she even survive until now? They wondered.

 

There was one thing that they knew she is a non-infected instead of a hunter despite her red-stripe black hood? Simple, they could smell and discriminated the different between non-infected and infected. And the weird woman over there didn't smell like an infected, also, not 'human' too. 

 

Did it possible that a new species has appeared? Not human, not infected? Well, up til now they seemed to realise that nothing was impossible so this shouldn't surprise them much.

 

The hunter pack was curious, they stealthily crawled toward the woman. To be honest, at first gazed slightly at her clothes, they'd thought she was a female hunter. 

 

Another weird thing that thanks to their sensitive sense, they could smell her strange sense to detect her location, or not, they wouldn't know she was there. How was it? Normally they could feel the presence of other individuals around, only her they couldn't locate like she didn't even exist. 

 

When they were just about three meters, she still slept peacefully on the branch, unawared of danger was coming, they crouched on the rooptop, ready to pounce. 

 

Suddenly a strong pressure came in like a hurricane forced the hunter pack to fall down from the roop, crushed them like a piece of meat and they shrieked in pain, revealed their hiding spot. They wanted to struggle from the pressure but it was too strong and enormous, even breathing was hard for them. The pack leader, which wore a dark blue hood, strengthen his head to look up the oak tree just to fall one more time, he trembled and his head hit the ground. 

 

At the moment he locked his vision on the woman, he saw pair of red and yellow like snake eyes glowered like a predator on high alert at their direction. The leader also felt dark and murderous aura from those eyes, he realised that the pressure above them was coming from the woman. She was powerful more than they could imagine, she was no human or something they could messed with, not even the military. 

 

The pressure was getting more and more heavy that the hunter thought they would be crushed and died, it disappeared, so sudden as it came. They gasped for air and quickly shirked for another hiding spot, continued to watch the woman's movement, still in same pose, still hid her face under the hood, still...sleeping, like the pressure before wasn't related to her.  
\---

 

Cider always looked like a lazy and sleepy ass, most of the time you would find her laid in a steady position, eyes closed. In fact her caution was always on alert with everything around her, she heard, she sensed, she felt, she smelled every single motion even just a small one such as insects. So of course she would know there were six infected trying to encounter her, their smell were unable to hid from a dragon's organ of smell. 

 

She knew they're curious, that's hunter for you, but you couldn't eliminate the possitive of their attacking so she need to intercept them from the beginning. Cider lifted her eyelid just a bit to let a spark of red light flashed under the shadow of her hood, silently examined them. 

 

_Hmm. Intelligent hunters. Tsk, it'll be a waste wiping them out._

 

So instead of getting her hand dirty by the blood of such insects disturbed her sleep, she simply released her aura to overwhelmed them, just enough to warn them not to mess with her.

 

But Cider had underrestimated the curiosity of hunters, after being her aura threatened, they did retreat and gave up attacking her but they're still sticking around, unwilling to leave. It looked like they wanted to discover this new and powerful creature, but too cautious to approach close to her, especially not after the warning she gave them. 

 

Cider did not mind them, as long as they didn't bring her any harms or disadvantages, they're free to do what they wanted, Cider decided to sleep, again.

 

Minutes passed until a hunter decided to approach Cider, he crawled under the oak which Cider chose to sleep. It's the pack leader, he hesitated and scratched the tree-trunk with unknown anxious thought, wondered if he would die for approaching the powerful woman. The rest of the pack softly growled behind him as if they afraid she would notice him close and killed him in a second, also tried to warn their leader to return but wouldn't dare to shriek out loud. The pack leader stared in between its pack and the woman, then he decided to climb up the oak.

 

Climbing a tree wouldn't be any trouble to hunters, the pack leader quickly closed the distance between him and the woman, he stopped as he spotted a yellow spark of predator's eye under the hood stared straight at him, just like the first time but without the pressure. The hunter trembled hard, his claws digged deeper into the wooden surface of the oak to keep him from losen his strength and fell down, carefully crawled to a near by branch and finally kept his balance. The sharp yellow eye recorded every movements he made which made sent a anxious chill down his spine. 

 

He then thought of something and before he knew it, he'd done the thing he would never expect: a small whine came from him casted toward the woman like a wounded puppy being abandoned, his lap curled to the surface decreasing his size, he's trying to be as pitiful as he can, according to Cider's point of view, the Hunter was wheedling and acted cute to attract her attention. 

 

Cider covered her face with her claw-hand, shoulders struggled to shake violently as she tried to hold her laugh at the silly situation. Oh fucking hell a sadistic hunter acting cute? Wheedling? Ohhoh this would be the most horrifying nightmare to normal people if they had a chance to see. Too bad, Cider was no ordinary people so she found this, yes, entertaining and...cute. But if the Hunter would has pairs of dog ear and a tail...

 

Cider titled her head toward the hunter's direction to have a full view at it, murderous aura from her eyes had long gone. The pack leader saw her turned to stare at him, although the aura had disappeared, it's quite pressure to look at those strange orbs. Still, he lifted his head as an attentive motion but remained his position and waited for the woman's next move, anxious nerves were settled down as he was sured she wouldn't bring him harm.

 

 _Definitely need a tail._ Cider grinned at its gesture, then she beckoned her finger toward him "Come here."

 

The hunter gently lifted his body up like a wolf in cautious position, he then stood up still on four and slowly crounched toward her, sometime he would stop just to check if she truly mean no harm. As he saw Cider remained her position while waiting for him, he ventured to pounce over and landed on the branch next to her caused them to shudder at the sudden movement. 

 

Opposite to the shudder, Cider remained calmly on her position like the movement didn't effect her a bit, the hunter sniffed her scent from a safe distance and titled his head curiously as he saw she moved her hand in front of him. He receded a few paces back as he recognized the long sharp claw with color of fresh blood dangled in his sight, he thought the woman was about to clawed his face out. Instead she held her hand in a gesture, no further close to him. He examined the claw-hand of her with his own, which also redded from tearing flesh but darker and mixed with dirt during his crawling time. He had wondered if they were as sharp as he was or better. The welcoming gesture gave him more bold to reach his claw out and pulled Cider's hood, a low growl could be heard from his throat. 

 

"Nope. I'm not female hunter." said Cider, as she understood the meaning in his growl "I think you have already figured it out?"

 

The hunter looked at her and nodded to the statement. True, they had the same thought at the first time they saw her, even though it was wrong, curiousity took them over to stay and discovered instead of wandering away. There was a bother in his head as he stared at the claw-hand for a moment before rubbed his head against her palm, finding a comfortable warm from her. 

 

Cider chuckled under her hood at the hunter's act, encouraged him by stroking her fingers to his cool and lifeless cheek like she was caressing a pet. _Cute. But still missing._

 

"Do you intend to follow me?" asked Cider, retreated her hand. The hunter whimpered with discomfort as the warm faded but he sat back too, he looked at her for awhile as to try to understand her words, then he hesitated turning back to his pack.

 

The hunter pack saw their leader approached the dangerous woman peacefully and actually interacted with her, that gave them enough bold to pounce over and joined the two, then they started growling to each other to discuss the situation. Cider heard no hostile in those growls and of course she understood their infected conversation, so she relaxed and leaned her back against the oak-trunk, continued her rest. The hunter pack true had curious toward Cider but to be complied to her, they had never thought of it although submitted to a powerful alpha was needed in this messed world, according to the feral infected such as hunter the theory perhaps was true. They turned to analyse her again just to find her already asleep. 

 

 _'I think even if we follow her, we are still have the same freedom since, you know, she didn't order around much.'_ The pack leader mutturred, continued to stroke at Cider's hood which caused a huff from her throat _'I mean she only lies here and sleep.'_

 _'Yeah, only sleep and she has discovered us from hiding spot and almost crushed us like a meatball. Good one.'_ Another hunter which wore a grey hood snarled, crouched on four close to Cider and got his hair stood on end as she suddenly shot her red glare at him.

 _'Isn't it obvious?'_ A black hood hunter which was licking its hand like a cat growled _'I see her looks like a person doesn't give a fuck about anything as long as they don't disturb her benefit.'_

 _'And I think she doesn't like being stalked around like we did to her before. We have already experimented how she overwhelmed us.'_ Another hunter which wore whole black from head to toe rumbled, he snuck close to stroke her claw-hand which interested him only to got himself injured _'Ouch! Dammit her claws sure too sharp like a chainsaw!'_

 

Cider chose that moment to speak which startled them all.

 

"Did you get scratches from my claws?" She asked toward the black Hunter, he frowned a bit under his hood before nodded his head "Let me see it." 

 

The black hunter hesitated but lent his injured hand to her finally letting her examined it. Cider saw the deep cut on his grey skin and it started bleeding with boiled bubbles, Cider motioned him to look over and he made a horrifying expression, well, mostly hid under the hood but Cider saw it all "Carelessness can kill you, boy." The pack stared anxiously at the bubbles then to her, knew this was no ordinary wound and Cider's words had proven their thougth "My claws have poison." 

 

The black hunter almost gave a loud screech as same as a soundwave frequency as he heard he was poisoned, especially from the powerful woman whom he was almost got killed by. He totally freaked out pouncing all over the place and started running in panic. The rest of the pack had tried their best to catch him and calmed him from hurting himself. The pack leader stayed still in his position, gave a low snarl at Cider which he knew she could understand him through her perform from the beginning and waited for an explaination, he did worry for his member pack but now wasn't time for panicking. He had to get the woman to split out a cure for that poison on her claws.

 

"Oh of course I can cure him. Don't give me the stare like I'm your sworn enemy or what." Cider chuckled with a small joke from her statement, she offered her hand toward him again. This time knowing the dangerous those claws could bring, the pack leader could not be careless to let himself getting petted like the last time so he stepped back, away from those red claws but Cider'd already gotten his face "Don't ever try to test my claws. They could get you hurted without me noticing." The hunter couldn't help but purring with her warm palm against his cold skin, the comfortable feeling had brushed his caution to the poisonous claws aside and enjoyed the fondling "But no worry, as long as I keep the control, these claws are harmless though. Alright, enough with the comfort." She withdrew her hand from his cheek and lifted to pat his head instead "Call your buddy back here so I can cure him. I'm sure you all won't be so grateful if you let time passed for poison to spread." 

 

When he heard Cider had a cure, the black hunter had pounced on her and gave her a bone-brushing hug like a drowning person found a lifebuoy but to Cider, the hug was as same as relatives gave to each other. It's normal and non dangerous. Cider cut a line on her finger slightly, enough deep to let a drop of crimson blood poured out "Drink." Cider told him, showed him the finger, he involuntary climbed off her and retreated away from her, making more disbelief growls. Cider caught his hood and tugged him near the bleeding finger "Drink it or you'll die. Do not waste my blood." She ordered him with a deep growl and the pressure appeared again, making the hunter whimpered. 

 

The black Hunter whined with discomfort, but accepted the treatment as he opened his mouth to let Cider dropped the blood because the pain from where he was poisoned started to spead all over his body and he felt extremely dizzy. He had to risk it, at least she'd assured he wouldn't die if he had the blood drank. 

 

When the blood touched his tongue, he feel like his tongue was on fire and quickly spread all over his body with super speed. The black hunter was too in pain that he curled up to a ball but none shrieking noise could be heard, only whimpered and small cries. His pack was on nerves of worrying about his state, they could only looked at him and making low grumbles toward Cider but she ignored them. A few moment later the burning fire that torturing him seemed to settle down as the black hunter stopped his whimper, still curled up but he felt like fresh and reborn, his leg's muscle somehow tensed more than usual, a little pain inside like he had been through a bone-improvement. Then he heard his pack gave surprised shrieks, he struggled back to his crouch position, realising there was something just had grown from his back. He turned his head and he saw, a black feline tail.

 

"Ah~ so you're a panther~"


End file.
